smallville one shot
by annabelle-ashwolf90
Summary: a one shot with one of my favorite characters and an original character. hope u like. rated M for mature content. :


_**RENEWED LOVED (a one shot)**_

It was a normal day at the daily planet. Clark and Lois was arguing about her going to find information out on a street guy alone when a new girl walks in, everyone stops what they are doing to see who she was. The girl just walks to the empty desk in the corner, sits down and immediately gets to writing. Tess walks in and sees everyone just starin at the girl.

"What you've never seen a new intern before? Get back to work" Tess said walking over to the girl. "I see you turn heads, try to break that habbit I don't need my reporters heads in the clouds" Tess said to the girl before walking away.

"Nice to see you again too" the girl said rolling her eyes before looking up to see Clark. Clark smiles and reaches his hand out.

"Hey I'm Clark" he said. The girl smiles back and shakes his hand.

"I'm Ashley" she said. Just then Lois walks over.

"Keep it in your pants smallville, don't want to scare the new girl away. Hi, I'm Lois if you need anything I am the person to ask" she said shaking the girls hand also. Clark rolls his eyes as Ashley smiles. Suddenly Ashley stiffens up as she looks to the door. Clark and Lois turn to see Oliver Queen walking in, Lois turns back to Ashley. "Don't worry he has that effect on girls he may be good looking but he's a heart breaker" Lois said. Oliver had walked over and locked eyes with Ashley.

"Clark, Lois" he said acknowledging the two while still keeping his eyes on Ashley. It was silent until Lois cleared her throat.

"Come on smallville the stare down is getting a little boring" Lois said grabbing Clark's arm and moving back to their desks. Ashley stands up and Oliver moved closing the space between them taking her into a hug.

"I didn't think I would feel like this again" he said wisphering in her ear, "I'm glad you decided to come back" he finished kissing her on the check as Tess comes into the room.

"Well, now I know how you two know each other, I wondered why you wanted to bring this teeniebopper here" Tess said. Ashley snarled at Tess before sitting back down at the her desk.

"It's none of your business Tess, lets get this meeting done with I have other things I need to do" Oliver said. The two walk out. Ashley went back to writing. On the other side of the room Lois and Clark watched the whole thing.

"It looks like our new girl is someone from Queen's past. They looked like they have a bit of history between them." Lois said.

"It did seem as if they knew eachother" Clark agreed.

"Ha! I thought he was gonna jump her as soon as he saw her. I see things getting pretty interesting around here" Lois said before grabbing her coffee and heading for the door. _I need to ask Oliver about her_ Clark thought to himself before noticing Lois left and he followed her he wasn't going to let her do something that could be potentionally dangerous alone.

Later it was time to head home. After Ashley left the daily planet she was greeted with a limo. The driver handed her a note that read: Please join me tonight -OQ. Ashley thought for a long moment before deciding to except the invitation. She got in and was driven to the Queen mansion. Oliver stood waiting on his balcony for her when she was escorted out to him.

"To what do I owe this invitation?" Ashley spoke slyly. Oliver just smiled and moved to her grasping her in his arms as he laid his lips on hers. Taken back Ashley did nothing to stop him, after what seemed like minutes Oliver moved and touched his forehead to hers. "What was that for?" she asked a little startled. He smiled again.

"I told you I didn't think I would feel like this again. You certainly not thirteen anymore, do you remember when you were thirteen?" he asked.

"Oh I remember, mr. . Kinda hard to forget" Ashley replied. Oliver smiled again.

"Good lets see what you have remembered the last six years" he says picking Ashley up in his arms going inside.

"Oliver! Put me down!" Ashley yelled at him.

"As you wish" he says putting her down on his bed and straddling her.

"I didn't come back for this Olie" she says. Oliver laces his fingers with Ashley's and pushes her hands above her head leaning down on her.

"Come on you know you want to, your not fighting"

"Because I know that I would lose agaisnt your strength"

"I really missed you I hope you know that. I tried to move on but I can't"

"Olie-"

"Shhh, please, I want to love you" he said before he pushed his lips to hers. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance she hesitated but parted her lips and let him in to explore the inside of her mouth. He let go of her hands only to run them up her sides under her shirt. She groaned a little and he decides to test his luck by taking the end of her shirt pulling it up breaking their kiss for a second as he pulls it over her head. She shuddered as the air hit her skin this made Oliver push his body closer as his shirt was removed also. He started rubbing her sides and back as she groaned more then started playing with his pants button. He then unhooked her bra removing it and breaking their kiss again. This time so he can kiss her breast. She stopped playing with his button and started running her hands through his short blonde hair. Finally he was hard and ready to get inside her. He sat up and sat back undoing his pants and removing them and his boxers, Ashley getting excited removed the rest of her clothing also. He kissed her again before he thrusted wanting to egarly get inside. He started thrusting harder then suddenly he entered her causing her to let out a gasp and a loud moan. He feels relief as he explodes inside of her before he pulls out. He rolls off of her to lay on his back. Both of them breathing heavily and sweety from the heated moment. Eventually their breathing evens out and Ashley rolls over laying her head on Oliver's chest.

"I missed you too, I hope you know" she says to him.

The next day Ashley arrives at the daily planet with Oliver. Once inside everyone starts wisphering. Ashley guessed it was because she had that look on her face that said she had great bed time with Ollie, he always could hide it though. Clark walks over to Oliver.

"Ollie I can't help but ask if there is something going on between you two" Clark said.

"Well Clark I like to think there is," Oliver turned to Ashley who was turning red, "Is there anything going on between us?" he asked. Ashley smiled and slightly noded. Oliver turned back to Clark to see everyone listening in. "She is my girlfriend, does anyone have a problem with that?" everyone shook their heads. "Good, because I'm not letting her go again" he said the last part to himself. Everyone went back to work as things got back to normal.


End file.
